Reflections of Glass
by ebell1
Summary: A previous story written called Reflections in glass. The author and work have been open to continuation of the story. A Story focusing on Tanya and Cat R Waul.
1. Chapter 1

Taking over a story Written by Hiddenstranger u/704835/hidden-stranger

Original can be found here s/5378507/1/In-the-reflection-of-the-glass

I did ask for permission but the original story was done in 2009 and the last time the author shows active is 2012 so I'm going to give it a go as the author did offer anyone to pick up what they started. The first two chapters are the previous authors. If I make changes I will mark with an * chapter 3 will be the beginning of my work. I hope the original author comes back and enjoys as well as all my other readers.

 **Chapter 1 - Original**

In the recent days that passed, she'd noticed him.

She'd gone through her daily routine of helping her mother and father, keeping her eccentric brother Fievel out of the mischief he'd always find himself running into, even in the middle of nowhere. The town of Green River had actually grown, with its founding of free water, new  
businesses flourished and families grew, spreading and connecting the private town with others across the state.

Some strays had wandered in, claiming their innocence, or even their showing their declawed paws to the town officials Tiger and Whily Burp. Having heard all the stories of  
the newly elected security in Green River, no one felt a need to cause any scene by trying anything with the mice that ran the city. They were willing to mind their own business and stay far enough away, all they wanted was shelter.* Plus with the growing population food from the bottom of the food chain to the top was much more plentiful than it had been.

She'd seen him, though, she was dead sure of it. While heading back to her newly fashioned family home, looking at her face in the mirror, a reflection shown not only her own face, but that of one she remembered all too well.

He'd tried to hide it, throwing his attention to everything else around him, but she saw how he'd snuck a glance at her turned back, his eyes zoning in on the one he'd met before. His monocle intensifying his left eye as he left his gaze on her before turning and heading off.

She'd thought he'd been chased off weeks ago, why would he come back, surely he knew he couldn't do anything now? No one would ever listen to him again after attempting to make the entire town into a giant sandwich for he and his feline friends would they? Why did he keep stopping to take a look her way? Over time she had convinced herself...with the help of several others that he hadn't cared about her, no matter the fact he had tried to save her from the trap, and had nearly flattened himself doing it. All he had wanted was the power of her voice to bring more glory to his empire.

That was much easier to believe then that he had actually cared about her in any other way. Still sometimes she wondered watching Fieval and Tiger playing their silly games and going off to be together as friends that she wondered if he might have...in time...become her friend. Certainly he had brought out the Diva in her. She had met noone else who seemed interested in her singing and that made her sad. Even the saloon had replaced her with singing dancing cats who were beautiful like Mrs. Kitty and their acrobats with their skirts flying up to reveal beautiful garters eclipsed one small mouse with her dreams of being on stage. She wouldn't work for the new owner though because she found the songs they sung to be...well kind of vulgar. They made her blush and even if her momma hadn't forbidden her to get involved in such antics she wouldn't have been able to utter a single line without embarrassment sending her off the stage.

It was these thoughts that helped her make a decision. While she knew she needed to stay home and tend to the family, she also needed these questions about Waul answered.* Telling her mother she would be out for a walk, she headed off in the direction the red caped one had gone in. She hoped that she could get away with observing him from a distance to try to figure out exactly what he was up to.

An hour outside of the city, she'd followed his tracks, they weren't easy to copy, half a cat paw print, a flat rectangle in the middle from his foot cuff links. She was entering a darker area on the deserted lonely road with the roofs of a dead town in the distance when she heard footsteps behind her.

She stopped and turned expecting to see the feline who'd brought her family here in this desert in the first place, but found herself facing an unfamiliar grey cat foot that led up to a menacing looking feline face. It said nothing but licked its lips and grabbed the Mousekewitz daughter before she could move. She was so frightened she wasn't even able to scream.

*God how could she have been so stupid. She hadn't gotten so used to the cats in her town she had forgotten that not all cats had changed their instinct to eat mice. She squeezed her eyes shut and cringed.

Pulling her up to it's eye level, the cat hissed and opened its mouth to plunge her inside its jowls, but it stopped suddenly. Tanya opened her eyes to see the cat's mouth still ajar, his paw holding her stopped in its tracks. She was staring down his nasty red throat which was seemed to be spasming as the the feline gulped in dismay.

She was then suddenly blinded by the gleam of the evening sun off the side of a large blade resting against the throat of her captor. A British voice sounded from behind him.;

"I believe its in your best interests if you see to put her down my good fellow."

The cat did as it was told, laying the mouse back onto the cooling sand. She looked up to watch the red clad feline crack the grey furred one on the back of the head with the spine of the knife he held.

Tayna ran out of the way as the unconscious body fell her way. After it landed, she looked  
up to see the very cat she'd met previously. He looked at her and then slid his knife back into it's sheath his knife on the right side of his vest. Backing up she began to feel very dizzy the utter shock and fear of almost meeting her death catching up to her until she was unable to stand or see straight anymore. Giving into fainting, she dropped onto the sand, leaving herself victim to the most manipulative and vicious of felines.

A few hours later, Tonya awoke to find herself in a house.* It couldn't have belonged to anyone in Green River. This was one of those big fancy ranch houses. She appeared to be in a study that had a small baby grand piano, a music stand with a few instrument cases next to it and the walls and ceiling had a beautiful murals of flowers and cherubs. All the furniture was big and very Victorian. Tanya blushed knowing her mother would have been properly horrified at Tanya sitting on one the fancy chairs of one of their ' betters ' as she referred to them covered in dust.

She looked around noting the gorgeous carpet, the fireplace, several book shelves filled with all kinds of books from opera to philosophy.

Looking to her left, she noticed who she assumed to be the owner of the house himself, Cat R Waul. The malicious genius cat, who conned several hundred mice into almost becoming he and his friend's dinner. At the moment he was busy entertaining himself with a nap.

She looked at him, for such an upright and dignified cat, he slept quite funny. She found her hands coming up to cover her mouth so she didn't laugh out loud. She had a feeling this was not a pose he would ever want someone to catch him in. His back was against the cushioned chair, his head tilted back, mouth agape, allowing a small snore to escape his fanged mouth. His monocle lay on his right leg, both arms resting in his lap underneath the cape that covered him like a blanket.

Tayna looked for an exit, a door, a window, a crack in the wall perhaps? Nothing the house was new enough or at least maintained well enough that it didn't have any easy looking access to the outside.

Then she turned back to the sleeping kitty.

He hadn't eaten her, he'd brought her to his home...but why?

The aggravating curiosity she held within her forced her to not leave just yet, before getting some information. If he'd been able to keep from eating her when she was helpless, he might not have that on his mind at all. Climbing up his chair and up the cat's vest and onto his shoulder, she took in a deep breath before speaking.

"Cat? Cat R Waul?" Her answer was a loud snore, for as proper as this feline portrayed himself, his sleeping manners were another issue entirely.

She sighed and pulled lightly on a whisker that drooped by her. Wrinkling his nose slightly and shaking his head as he awoke, the cat stretched open his eyelids and yawned fairly loudly, exposing all his sharp and menacing teeth that hid behind his dashing muzzle. Tanya slid down his cape onto his lap, standing atop his left leg. She managed to catch herself digging her paws into his fur to keep from simply sliding to the floor. Cat reached down and picked his monocle and placed it in his left eye.

"Cat R Waul." She said as she stared up at him. His outfit seemed to have remained the same, although he had a few holes in his cape, and a small slash in his vest on his right side. She found herself thinking how easily that could be fixed than mentally shook herself. She was here to learn information not become his maid. He smiled down at her softly.

"Well it shows you haven't forgotten me either my diva." He said calmly, letting his British heritage rein through in his voice. Tanya looked around her eyes narrowing slightly as she stood before the cat.

"Why am I here? You're supposed to be gone for good!" She said, suddenly getting a bit mad. How could he even have the audacity to show his whiskers anywhere near Green River again? He blew out a soft bit of air through his nose as his eyes focused in on her, she stood waiting for a reply.

"Well my young dear, I may not be exactly welcome in your newly found homestead all the longer, but there's no reason I shouldn't pop in every now and again to see if everything is working out for you all. Ya'all...yaw'llll however it's said."

She looked right back into his face, her eyes narrowed.

"Thats a lie Waul! What do you want? What did you save me for anyway?" He then looked back at her and then smirked,

"Oh because you had everything under control it looked like, stuck in the claws of despair, quite literally I might add. If anyone is going to eat you my dear it should be me since your family caused me no end to trouble."

"You're not answering my question, why do you keep coming back into town? Don't think I don't see you, watching me, you keep trying to be invisible but I always see you." She said. He looked at her with a slight amusement on his face for a minute, a silence fell between them.

Tanya blushed not used to such direct attention. She forced herself to watch the reflections of the fire dance on the fur of Waul's face, shining through the glass in his eye. Suddenly he spoke.

"To answer your question Dear Mousekewitz, I couldn't help but...check up on you and see that you were still alright." He said, ending the sentence in a slightly embarrassed tone. He hadn't really wanted her to know this, he'd known she would have to find out eventually anyway  
though. She looked back at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Check up on me? Last time I checked, you were about to eat my whole family if it hadn't been for my brother and Tiger. I can't say I really believe you were just there with good intentions." She walked off his leg and hopped up on the armrest of the chair, he shifted himself to face her.

"Dear Tanya, what do you want, for me to apologize? To say I didn't mean to cause harm to any of you mice? I believe I've lied to you enough as of now so if thats what you wished to hear, then you are in for a rude awakening." She raised and eyebrow as she glared at the fancy dressed  
cat continue.

"I was in your town earlier because you are something special to me. Your voice particularly, I came by earlier to see if I would be able to catch you when you were singing again. However I never seem to have any luck." He said, raising both paws together and drumming his fingers slowly.

Tayna wasn't really sure what to respond with, so he wanted nothing but her voice in his ears? The feline spoke with an honest tone and sincere look on his face, better than the one's used to guide the mice to his town of proposed execution. He propped his left foot up on his right knee and spoke again.

" To answer the swarm of doubts filling your mind, if my intentions had been anything short of what I'm telling you now, do you honestly think you would be standing here dear Tanya?" He extended out a paw for her to walk onto, he stood for a moment and then guided her onto the leathery pads of his paw, watching the sheathed claws in each of the four furry digits on his hand. He pulled her closer to his face very slowly. She huffed out a sigh of air, as she turned away from the cat.

"You've done alot to me...for me also, I never had an audience to be in front of, you gave that to me. But what could you have expected to happen if you'd gotten everything you wanted? My family would be dead, I'd be all alone, do you really think I'd forgive you for that?"

He stared into her face, thoughts flying into his head.

'Yea, exactly what would have been your next course of action you great buffoon? You wouldn't of really been able to just tell her sorry for devouring your loved ones but I was hungry and I saved you at least? Ugh bloody idiot!'

He flinched slightly as his own mind cursed him. returning his attention to the Mousekewitz daughter, he sighed.

"I suppose its pretty obvious I hadn't exactly realized the collateral damage that was going to entail. In the end true, I would have felt...guilty if you must for what would of happened?" He stated to the mouse in his paw, pondering what her reaction would be.

She took his glanced around. " I haven't been singing...you've been wasting your time." She absently petted his pointer finger . He ran the other gently down her back as she stared at his padded digit. Suddenly a question raised in her mind, how was he eating? There was no news about town of missing neighbors and he looked to be in fine shape, where was he getting food from? Turning around, she looked up into his eyes as she asked him.

" Its been a while since you've been in town, how've you been getting by without mice?"

"Hmm, a very good question my dear, I have actually found these wretched humans to create rather satisfying fish meals, the one tolerable thing they do right. I play my part well enough for them and I'm fed, when I can't do that I engage in a meal of well...hoppity nature when they've  
strayed to close to my home. Chula is a rather good cook if I do say so myself." He said.

Tanya thought for a minute," So the humans have you as a pet?"

For a moment she saw him sneer and glare darkly at the idea, or rather the fact of him being owned by those he despised so. Finally letting his patience take control he answered in a slight growl.

"Yes...I am a pet!" He sighed disgusted " Its nothing more disgusting and utterly repulsive than to be considered a play thing for a pink shiny, annoying human." He spat out, wanting that part of their chat to be done with.

Both of them turned and watched the fire as it gently continued to burn slowly in flickering silence.

"Waul...what am I doing here? You haven't told me yet." The mouse asked, wanting to get back home soon and back to her family. Cat R Waul studied the flames for a sec, should he tell her? Would she refuse?

"I brought you here Mouskewitz, to offer you a deal, I told you before, I wanted to hear your voice in its magic, singing so heres what I want. If you are willing once every few weeks to come to my homestead and preform for me, I am willing to bring supplies to you and your family,  
but noone else, I don't wish to have carry out favors to an entire town since I wanted them on my plate anyway. Do you accept my dear?"

Tanya thought for a moment, her father was in constant need of new bits of wood and string for his violins, her mother, needed cloth for sewing, the baby of the family Kasha needed toys. Would he keep his word about this though? Why should she trust him to be around her family now when he almost murdered them a few weeks ago.

There was only one way to find out, and besides if things in deep, Tiger and the sheriff would help save the day as always. She looked back at Cat R Waul and then stepped over to his muzzle and gave a soft kiss. Cat suddenly looked back at her in surprise, while feeling a purr crawling up his throat. Why had she done that?

...Did I just kiss him? What is wrong with me? I just kissed Cat R Waul...I've lost my mind. Tonya blushed and stared at her hands. Suddenly a whole bunch of questions filled her mind. Questions she had never thought to ask before. Why did he love her singing when most of the other cats had merely liked it? Had he ever heard a real opera? Where was he from exactly and had he ever seen ballet? Had he seen a real live theater? All things Tonya as poor as her family was had never been able to see and she had noone to talk to about such things,

The feline himself as at a loss for words himself momentarily, he reached up and felt his cheek for a sec, staring off into the house, unsure of what to do. He sat her down on the armrest where she was more or less eye level to him. He pulled slightly at his shirt to loosen his neck up a bit, untying the string and opening up his collar and then retying it. Taking off his hat he looked at the mouse for a second before taking her tiny paw and kissing her hand the best he could. Her lack of size wasn't exactly helpful when your a cat giving a kiss to a mouse, it wasn't a very common problem that he knew of, but oh well, nothing was ever easy.

Tanya had now become somewhat intoxicated by his gentlemanly manners making her suddenly feel a lady again. She cautiously gave in to curiosity and ran a paw up and down his furry cheek, drawing her dainty fingers along his whiskers He responded with a loud purr as he took a claw out and softly ran it over her head and down the back of her neck. She smiled up into his warm green eyes suddenly realizing that not many felines she had seen had such emerald colored eyes.

" I could visit every now and again, if you keep your end of the bargain." She said as she began scratching the underside of his chin, sending out a deep purr from inside the capped feline.

"Oh I think you can count on that my dear." He said, giving her another peck on the hand. Looking out the window he noticed it was beginning to get very dark outside.

"Ah, sorry to cut our evening short my diva, but I think its time we got you home safe." He said with a smile. Cupping her in his paws and setting his top hat upon his head, he led them out of his house and into town. About an hour later, they arrived in front of the Mousehewitz  
homestead. Mother Mousehewtiz immediately opened the door and ran out as she saw her daughter in the felines paws.

"Tanya! My baby! Put her down right this instant!" She yelled at the cat who complied, allowing the girl to run to her mother and calm her down. Looking to the mother, he spoke.

"I'll trust your daughter to fill you in on the details of our arrangement we've set up, in the mean time, I am going to need a list of what you're out of if you don't mind." He said, pulling a pen and paper from inside his vest.

Momma Mousehewitz was confused, Tanya began filling her in on what they'd agreed upon, she knew he could get what they needed, and it seemed it was worth a try. The mother nodded in understanding before looking back up at the cat and started listing off what they would need for the coming weeks. He scratched everything down and tucked the note pad and pen back into his vest.

"Alright, well most of this shouldn't be too difficult to acquire, as for now I'll bid you all goodnight and I will be seeing you my dear in a few." He said to Tanya, tipping his hat to her before turning away and walking off before he was spotted.

Tanya watched him disappear into the night and then went inside with her mother to get into bed. Everyone was talking excitedly about this development.

As the family drifted off into sleep, Tanya stared off into the moonlit sky outside their window, she would meet with Waul again, and to be honest, she couldn't wait. She had meant what she had said. She hadn't sung in a long time even when the urge filled her with a burning light. The need to sing and having no audience after she had tasted the life of a diva had left her floundering. Maybe this was what she needed to find her voice again.


	2. Chapter 2

He was fast to his word, she gave him that, within a few days, a visitor had returned to the Mousekewitz homestead. He had to come in the late evenings when he knew activity was going to be low and there wouldn't be many eyes on him as he entered Green River. Pulling a red wagon alongside himself, Cat R Waul made his way into the town, occasionally having to stop and slide up against a wall as he'd notice incomers every now and again.

He pulled up to the house and tapped lightly on the door with one furry claw. Mama Mousekewitz opened the door and walked out. The feline stood patiently as she looked over the items and rechecked her list, it was somewhat crucial to have some of the items and she was always a precarious one. He kneeled down and began pulling this and that out setting the larger groceries and such alongside the house when they wouldn't fit through the doorway. The mother finished emptying out the cart and looked up to the monocled cat and gave an appreciative smile.

She knew he didn't have to do this and she understood the risks he was taking by doing it so the least she could be for the feline was a bit grateful. If it was one thing Russia had taught her growing up, if you treat others kindly, they will do the same for you. Cat smiled back down at her and gave her a curt bow and turned to make his way out and depart. Looking in the window he saw Tanya looking at him, a grin on her face. He smirked and nodded to her as he continued on back to his homestead.

" Wait! Oh Waul a moment!?"

Waul turned to frown at Mamma Mousekewitz. He hoped she wasn't going to invite him to dinner. He had a feeling they wouldn't be eating anything he could palate.

" That cape. Take it off and leave it. I darn it for you. For your kindness."

Waul frowned and glanced at his cape noticing for the first time that it was somewhat tattered and his vest was ripped.

" Well bollocks." He muttered then quickly took his cape off to cover his course language and folded it the best he could to set it down.

" My thanks my lady." He bowed briefly over Mamma Mousekewitz's hand. She nodded to him giving him a rather fine courtesy before turning back to getting her things in order.

It took about an hour and a half to get back to his house walking. He didn't really mind, the exercise was good for him and it wasn't all that cold out anyway. Entering his house he light a few of the candles on the chandler in his living room and sat down in his favorite armchair.

He didn't expect his humans back for another day or so which meant he was able to fully enjoy the opalancy of the house. With a cat door for his use he had no problems eating.

Taking off his hat and rubbing the fur on his head he blew out a breath of air and sat in silence for a moment. He stared out the window at the darkened valley, many thoughts running through his mind.

This is the time to find whether she truly keeps her promise, but why  
would she break it?

what does the rest of the family think of this?

He mulled the questions over and over in his head until he found himself getting quite tuckered out. Standing from his chair he walked over to his bed and began taking off his outfit. While a very dressy one himself, he never believed in wearing clothes to bed, that was just silly. Getting settled in, the debonair feline closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* ***************************************************************  
Tanya worked all day to help her parents get the store set up. Fieval had run off to tell Tiger about Cat. Thankfully Whiley had merely told him to keep a sharp lookout for trouble but that was all. She began thinking off songs she could sing to him. She wondered if he might like a Russian lullaby her mother had taught her. A shadow fell over her and she stood up and turned around. She nearly groaned. A large heavy set mouse grinned at her exposing some missing teeth.

" Why Mrs. Tanya! Yer as beautiful as a flower in the spring rain!" He shoved a handful of drooping weeds at her. Tanya took them and smiled at him strained.

" Thank you Mr. West ."

" Now now girl, told ya I don't stand on no formalities here just West will do ya. How bout we mosey over to the saloon there and I get ya a nice cool drink?"

" Mr West! How nice of you to come by." Mamma smiled at him her eyes sharp. She didn't like him though she couldn't put a finger on why. " Tanya very busy here sir we hope to be opening soon."

West took his cowboy hat off " Surely your daughter can break away for an hour? I won't brook no for an answer!" Suddenly Tanya found her hand locked around West's arm " C'mon girl let's take a walk round the town then if I can I'll help ya out some with some of that heavy lookin uh..." He glanced back " Pile."

Tanya swallowed knowing she needed to be nice. It wouldn't do to anger this mouse. He was the owner and voted mayor of Green River. He had the power to make their lives very difficult if he wanted to. It was near bed time by the time he returned her. She ignored her mother and father and crept up to her bed. She climbed in and sighed a tear tracing her cheek. West had done a well and good job of painting a bleak picture of her future.

She was no longer a child. One day her family would be gone. If she didn't marry and have some babies of her own, why she might wind up all alone. Tanya gritted her teeth. She had tried to talk about her desire to travel to be on stage and he had talked right over her bragging about how many women wanted to marry him. How rich he was how he could help her family if they married. Then to make it worse three other cowpokes had suddenly stepped in to offer her flowers. All three of them started boasting...well pretty much the same thing and had even decided to play a hand of cards to decide who could court Tanya. She had slipped away easily once that started they hadn't really cared. To them she was just a woman. That was it.

Tanya punched her pillow angrily. She was not just a woman! She had dreams and she was going to work on making them come true. Still she couldn't leave her family. Feeling lower than she had in a long time she silently cried herself to sleep.

Several hours later

The Mousekewitz daughter creaked open the cat door, slipping past the loose boards and into the large living room. She looked around the room a bit, noticing several different paintings with beautiful gold frames and books in shelves on the walls. She continued into the master bedroom where she heard a familiar snore protrude from the blankets of the bed. Shimming up the bedpost, she made her way onto the covers as seeing a large lump in the middle of the bed.

Grinning, she snuck her way under the covers and sheets and journeyed forward towards the dozing cat. It was immensely warm inside the bed, almost oven like as she crawled slowly up Waul's leg, up his thigh and around his groin carefully, falling over at this point in time would possibly be the worst way to wake a person in the morning.

She climbed up over his stomach and up onto his chest. His whole body seemed twisted almost in the shape of a C and she wasn't sure how he could be at all comfortable but the snoring told her he was indeed enjoying his rest. Taking a paw, she began scratching underneath the cat's chin vigorously to wake him up. A loud purring began as the cat came to, slowly opening his green eyes and focused in on her.

"Ah, someone has arrived a bit earlier than expected." He said, taking a peek from the covers to the window, checking whether the sun had even risen yet or not. Tanya rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Its the middle of the day Cat." she said. He smirked and rubbed his eyes with his furry paws.

"That being so, you could have at least waited for me to be dressed." He said rather humorously entertained, bringing out a claw to stroke the mouse's hair gently. Tanya managed to keep from blushing all too much as he petted her.

Cat R Waul shook his head to wake up and then ripped the covers off, allowing the full set of daylight to blind him. Groaning he cracked his neck and sat up and hopped off the bed, his tail lazily dragging off the mattress. Tanya was forced to hang onto the still warm sheet with all the bouncing.

"So what was the plan for today my dear?" He asked as he put on his white shirt, the pink/red vest over top of it and then his newly fixed cape. Tayna stood up on his knee as he worked on his foot cuff links. She handed him his monocle from the bedside table and watched him place it in his eye and hook up the delicate chain.

"Well I think first we should have something to eat, I'm hungry." He nodded in agreement, taking her in his paw like carrying a wineglass, the two made their way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He set Tanya on the counter and then went to work with some sandwich ingredients. He took a knife and cut a fraction out of his sandwich for the mouse. He brought both servings around onto the same plate and sat with her at the table.

Tanya took a nibble of the food before looking up at Cat again.

"Um..Waul, what is this?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye,raising his pointer claw, he swallowed.

"Oh right...that would be rabbit. I take it your not familiar with the taste?" He said in an awkward voice.

She shook her head, still munching on the bread and lettuce, but pushing the meat away. He picked up the untouched meat and swallowed it dramatically. Tanya shook her head at  
his antics and continued eating.

After finishing lunch the duo headed over to Cat's piano in the living room. He sat atop the bench and set her on the top of it as he began playing a few slow rhythmic notes, allowing her time to prepare her voice.

" So...what am I going to be graced with today? "

Oh it's a Russian lullaby my mom taught me. Is that ok? " She looked a bit anxious. Waul gave a smile and waved his hand. " That sounds jolly good, my dear jolly good indeed, please enrapture me with those beautiful pipes."

As she released her voice into the world, the monocole'd cat found himself entranced in her voice. Her melodic changes in tone caused his lip to quiver and a gentle tear spring from his eye as he took in her musical talent. He found himself leaning lazily onto his arm resting n top of the pillow feeling lost in a dream as his ears stayed perked to catch every single note. She finished off with a drawn out note, drawing a large smile onto the cat's face.

"That was what I've been waiting so very long for." said to her, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. She took her paws and pulled him by his whiskers softly back in to return the kiss, his furry face tickling her nose and cheeks.

He brought out a rumbling purr, his mouth parting ever so slightly to allow the sound to a pleased feline be heard. She snuggled her face into his furry cheek, running her paws up and down his face.

She broke away finally and looked up at him.

"I'm glad my favorite audience could enjoy it."

" Now if you'll allow me..." He ran his fingers along the keys of the piano. "Have you a classical favorite my dear? "

Tanya sat down eagerly. " Chopin! "

" Oh!" Waul pressed his paws to his heart " Chopin! Brilliant! Do forgive me I am no where as good as such masters but I like to think I'm adequate."

He plowed into Chopin's Nocturne and Tanya found herself sitting back entranced. It was beautiful and elegant at the same time nothing like what she had to listen to from the saloon.

They were so engaged in the beauty of the music they didn't notice a pair of yellow feline eyes peering at them behind the window.

This feline was was truly frightening as he was a desert cougar. He curled his lips up baring teeth almost longer than Wauls hands. His snarl was so low those inside didn't hear him but it was full of fury all the same.

" Why that uppity bastard! That's why we lost the town and the mice! That's why my half brother was banished!" His soft snarl faded away as he slowly stepped back from the window and turned to walk away his tail twitching in anger.


	3. Chapter 3

The cats gathered in the cave were restless. That stopped when the sound of a match striking a rock brought their attention to a Desert Lynx lighting up a cigar. He wore a blue unbuttoned slicker and two six shooters strapped to his lean hard frame. Unlike the domesticated cats he was larger a more bestial looking as befitting his nature. His coat was a sandy brown lighter than Waul's and the tip of his ears were graced with tufts of black fur. His fangs hung over his lip giving him a slightly vampiric look.

His eyes were as bright and yellow as the sun and even in the shade of the cave they gleamed with cold hard ruthlessness. He lounged back in a chair blowing out the smoke letting a black tipped paw rest carelessly over the side of the large chair he sat in. When he spoke his voice and purr were so deep they seemed to come from the very bowls of Hell.

" Let me be sure I understand this fiasco." He drawled. He waved a paw and suddenly some small desert rats ran around and began lighting some of the oil lamps hanging around the cave.

" You were following this immigrant...a...a..." He motioned with one finger at a large black rat that had appeared at his shoulder. The rat was sneering at the trembling cats. He also wore guns and there was a white cowboy hat on his head. His own slicker was blood red as was his eyes.

" Cat R. Waul. "

" Cat R. Waul...an immigrant...a British immigrant at that who had you chase the mice to the sewers of the city, give them fake tickets to bring them out west, and had them building a...what was it again? "

" A better mousetrap." The grinning rat said. His red eyes gleamed with malice.

" Then low and behold that dog..."

" Wylie Burp." The rat volunteered.

" Yes came out of retirement, stood down an entire gang of cats with another cat and the trap was not sprung because this arrogant British immigrant..."

" Waul."

" Yes had a what did you call it again Gray? " He pinned the one eyed gray cat who was cowering in front of the chair.

" Uh was in love with one mouse? "

The Lynx and the rat exchanged looks and than began to snicker. The other cats began to laugh.

" Love? Oh be still my beating heart!" The black rat picked up his mug and leaned on the chair. " I'd have to see it to believe it. A mouse and a cat? What a disgusting thought I mean..what would their kids look like? "

He laughed unpleasantly again and drained his glass.

The Lynx suddenly brought his fist down and all was instantly silent and still. He looked at the only other lynx in the crew, his younger his brother.

The smaller lynx took a sip of beer and shook his head " It's true Clay. Seen it with my own eyes."

The large lynx named Clay raised an elegant brow " Brother as much as you're in your cups I would not trust your eyes too well however I do believe the fault of loosing the grip on the town before I could get there lies in the this Cat R. Waul as well as those mice...and..."

He suddenly stood up and shot down the gray cat with one eye. " Weak felines who cant follow simple orders. When you came out here and needed to find the town where you would have water and food I left a simple order did I not Jonathan? "

The smaller Lynx nodded " Ya did Clay they were to hold the town till you came back with the rest of the gang and whoever didn't want to join you was to eat dirt."

" Very good Jonathan obviously your brain isn't so pickled it cant be relied on occasionally. "

Clay stood up the black rat hopping on his shoulder glaring at the cats with his red gleaming eyes and sneering at them showing broken teeth. " The rest of you were supposed to meet me at the Potax river to pick over the spoils of a stage coach robbery. Between that and the wagon train we had plenty of mice, chicken, fish, and various morsels. We could have had more but I was missing men. Why was I missing men?"

Suddenly he whirled around his ears looking like horns as he roared at them " BECAUSE THEY WERE BUILDING A BETTER MOUSETRAP! WITH A TWICE DAMNED UPPITY IMMIGRANT!"

The cats all cringed together fur sticking every which way in fear. They didn't relax until Clay settled back down into his chair a fresh mug of beer in his hand.

" Tar my little friend..." Clay held his paw out his claws barely sheathed but the large black rat eagerly hopped on anyway waiting. " I want you to do a little errand for me. Get to know this mouse Waul is so fond of. While your at it get as much information on the town as you think will be helpful. It's going to be much harder now to take over with so many blasted humans running around and the new economy booming. It might be prudent to bring a few others perhaps make a family settlement."

The black rat named Tar sat up and saluted with his small mug " You got it Clay...when do you want me to report to ya? "

Clay stroked his chin briefly. " A week. I can decide what to do from there. I daresay our supplies should last a while..in the meantime I do believe I should pay this Waul a visit and test his mettle." A rather evil grin came over his face. " Little brother why don't you tell me the trail this British imposter is using? I might decide to...run into him."

Jonathan grinned " Oh oh can I go?! can I go!?"

Clay smiled indulgently at him. " Of course...you and the boys are welcome to tag along...just don't get in my way or someone other then Waul might get...hurt."

" Here here!" Jonathan cheered " We're gettin our town back!"

The other cats joined him while Clay shook his head. Tar came back from filling his own mug up.

" Problems boss? "

" A little too optimistic." Clay said sipping his brew watching the cats celebrate.

" Maybe you should shoot a few of the scrawny ones." Tar suggested.

Clay shrugged almost knocking Tar off. " No if their is a problem...we'll take care of them one way or another." His gold eyes strayed to a stack of boxes next to the wall. Stamped on each one were the words TNT.

He began to purr which came out like a menacing growl and Tar laughed a squeaky laugh. Meanwhile the rest of the cats cheered and drank, practiced shooting bottles, and set up card games.


	4. Chapter 4

Tanya sat on Waul's hand laughing at his stories. He had taken her to the roof to watch the sun go down.

" Ugh it was disgusting...there I was surrounded by 3 London alley dogs. I was sure I was a goner! Just as they where about to pounce this very large London night lady in the brothel next to me opened her window and dumped a HUGE chamber pot over their heads."

Waul made a disgusted face. " It is so hideous the way these humans live I mean really! But I did not stick around I took to the roofs and lived to fight another day! " He smiled at Tanya who clapped.

Tanya smiled back at him sadly " When we lived in Russia sometimes it would flood and we'd have to leave everything because the sewage would rise up. Of course once it went down a lot of times the cats would come through and take whoever hadn't been able to make it. The only ones safe were the rich ones. They just paid the cats off."

Waul nodded " It was the same in London my dear. The rich were far removed from the poor and your status was defined by your breeding."

Tanya looked up excited " Were you born in London Waul?! Oh I would love to know what it was like to go to balls an theaters and see a live opera. I saw pamphlets on them sometimes sitting in the trash...it looked so beautiful..." She trailed off at the the look on Waul's face.

Waul coughed into one head and glanced around " You know it's getting late...I really should take you home..."

Tanya grabbed his pointer finger and hugged it. She peeked at him stroking his finger " I'm sorry If I've upset you...I just...I don't know...I want to talk to you and hear about you and I mean...I want to know everything about you that isn't full of you eating mice."

This time Waul chuckled more warmly " Alas that may not e much of a story, but to answer your question...I wasn't born in England...I was bred."

He sat her down and rested his elbows on his knees staring rather moodily out at the darkening afternoon.

Tanya frowned. " Bred? I'm afraid I don't understand..."

Waul glanced at her and smiled rather bitterly " Yes well...I think it only applies to cats and dogs, you see humans are fickle creatures. You've noticed there are different kinds of cats yes? "

She nodded. He leaned forward resting his chin on his arms looking a bit sad and irritated at the same time.

" Humans want their ..their pets!...to have certain qualities...qualities that come from good breeding. Good breeding means the cat...or dog is worth more money and has qualities to attract wealthy masters. They are born with pure and noble blood and come from a long line of bred felines. A pair of cats are bred with the expectation that their kittens will look the same or be of the same breed. Does that make sense?"

Tanya nodded thoughtfully " Yes we saw a little dog once on a leash...it was so small...Mamma said it was special kind of dog and only got to be around other small dogs like it so it didn't get big and we wouldn't see one out in the wild because it was so special it was well taken care of."

" Yes! Exactly!" Waul said sitting up nodded his head " It was bred to be a breed of small dog."

Tanya looked at him a little awed " So you were bred? You have noble pure blood? "

Again that sour look came to Waul's face. " Yes I was and yes I do. "

Tanya frowned " Something bad happened didn't it? "

Waul sighed and glanced around. He really REALLY hated talking about this. He cleared his throat.

" I had no spots or stripes." He said simply.

He glanced at Tanya who was frowning confused.

" I was the runt of the litter. Not only that I had no markings. My sister was quite lovely. Long hair with perfect stripes and my brother was blessed with many colors. They were sold to a Duke and got to visit the palace and see the queen." He grabbed his hat briefly and murmured " God save the Queen" setting his hat back down he began to talk again.

" My other siblings also had lovely stripes and spots on them like my mom and dad. However I was just brown." The fur on his neck stood up in anger " Just BROWN. A plain uninteresting brown!"

He leaned back moodily and stared at the sky " My brothers and sisters were sold to Earls, Duchess's and rich Lords."

Tanya looked at him and put a paw against his hand even though he was lost in memory that he didn't feel it.

" Who were you sold to? "

Waul smiled grimly " I wasn't. I was given away. To a Baron. An impoverished Baron I might add. A country Baron and he expected me to catch and eat the mice and rats that were in the horse stalls! Me! I was raised to be a gentle cat and gentle cats do not eat nasty mice and rats covered in horse manure!"

He had sat up squeezing his paws in anger and teeth clenched as if he could take a bite out of his human master. He blew out an angry breath.

Tanya hugged his toe having moved around to be able to look at his face and the pain there. " Oh Waul! I'm so sorry! That doesn't sound fair at all!"

Waul began to calm down. He sighed. " Yes well it worked out somewhat you see he kept a mistress in an apartment in London and she took a fancy to me and kept me there. In London I learned how to be a gentleman with the finest! I can shoot the wick off a candle at 100 paces, I can sit on a horse even at full gallop, and I was quite a boxer as well as a gentleman. It was there I learned of a my love for theaters and the beauty of some of the finest pipes in all of Europe!"

Tanya smiled up at him sadly " Ive never been to a theater, or opera or ballet. I've heard so much about them though. Poppa played well enough we were able to watch some of the shows in the local villages. When I was a little girl I used to sing to the sound of poppa's violin and he told me one day I could be a great singer If I believed in myself."

Her face fell " Of course, that didn't happen. In America there seems to be hundreds of beautiful singers. My family is poor. I don't have the training or the means to become a real diva."

Waul nodded " Yes my mas...my ma...my human lost most of his fortune at the gaming hells and his mistress dropped him. He moved to America taking me with him and bought a cattle ranch. Now he lives here and travels to the city with his fat wife and their little brat...well.." Waul cocked his head grudgeinly " Alice isn't too bad. She doesn't try to dress me as a baby normally she dresses me as a prince or a king or even a knight and I have to hand it to her she's getting much better at sewing some clothes for me."

He glanced up at the moon and started " Dear me! I need to get you home, the desert is dangerous at night. Spiders, snakes, coyotes all manner of things. Quickly my dear hang on."

He sat her on his collar so she could cling to his neck and he leaped from the roof to a turret then to the porch then hit the ground lightly on his feet before running towards the town of Green River.

Lost in the shadows Clay lay flat on his stomach his eyes narrowed watching the British feline rush away towards the town. HIS town. The town he had intended to live in to get out of the cave. His lips curled up in a snarl. He disliked that British cat on site. However he had much more control of himself then most Lynx so he wrinkled his nose and motioned to his boys to gather around.

" Now boys. Let's stake out that trail right there. I've a mind to have a conversation with this pampered feline. Let's make sure he listens."

The cats all grinned and began staking out spots around the trail as they waited for Waul to make his way back.


	5. Chapter 5

" Oh Tanya thank goodness. It was getting late." Mamma Mousekewitz visibly relaxed when Waul sat her daughter down in front of her door. She punctuated her comment by giving Waul the eye and tapping her foot in irritation.

" My fault entirely Mrs. Mousekewitz. I do hope you'll forgive me as I'll try my hardest to make sure it doesn't happen again. I must remind you though she is perfectly safe with me."

He wrapped his cape around him after taking his hat off looking every bit the chastened gentlemen though his eyes were amused.

" Bah! I want my daughter home before dark even you are not invulnerable besides she needs to help us with the store it will be open soon..."

" Mamma what's this? " Tanya came out holding a long white box with a ribbon. Even Waul's ears pricked up curiously.

" Mr. West has seen fit to invite to a party and dropped off a dress." It was clear from her mother's tone that she wasn't happy at this development.

Waul looked amused " Dear me, have I got...competition..for your time my lovely Diva? "

Tanya blushed " No of course not but..he IS the mayor...and he's been very...kind...in his attentions and I...I...I don't want to go!" Tanya suddenly dropped the box and ran into the house covering her face with her hands.

Waul looked startled he quickly peeked in the door almost knocking over Mamma Mousekewitz. She gave his chin a healthy shove causing him to knock his head against the top of the door and bite his tongue.

" Ouch! What in blue blazes..."

" Scat cat! I needs speak with my daughter." Mamma said waving him away.

" I want to make sure she's alright Madam." Waul said stiffly rubbing his head feeling a small knot come up. Heavens above she certainly was stronger then she looked. He wondered if all Russian mice were so hardy and strong.

" Than wait here if you must!" the door was slammed in his face much to his chagrin. He glanced around annoyed. Suddenly he spotted a window and slid over to it cocking an ear to hear better.

" My daughter tell him no! "

" Oh momma what if he takes away our home? What if he just keeps other mice from buying from daddy? What if he's...what if he's right about me? "

Mamma took Tanya in her arms " My darling...you know there is no one in this town you want to give your heart too but that doesn't mean there is no one out there! You needn't grant your favors to anyone here if you don't wish too my sweet babushka. You are young and you are lovely and destined for more then this."

" Your mother is right Tanya my love." Poppa Mousekewitz stepped up the stairs to look at his daughter. " You are lovely you will have your pick wherever you go and as soon as business picks up we will make trips into bigger towns and you will see the theaters and you will sing. Once the world hears you why " He spread his arms " everyone will love you! You will never be alone."

" You'll always have me my Diva...in fact I can take you now to see the theaters and operas! "

Poppa sighed while momma glared at the window where Waul was peeking in with his monocle.

" I could be your patron and sponsor you as well!"

Tanya wiped her tears and smiled sadly " What if one day I don't want to sing except to my children...what if I sing on stage until it's too late for me to ever love someone?"

" Wha...Why that's just...just preposterous! Tanya precious if I were a mouse I would court you every day and I certainly wouldn't bring weeds! " He glared briefly at the sad bouquet on her little table.

" I would bring you roses of every color...now...if .. a...bachelor feline like myself would court you imagine the gentlemen of the city and how they would adore you! You can love someone and sing as well you know...why he would simply...well sit up front every night and wait for you."

Tanya dried another tear " Really? "

" I swear it."

" He has a point Tanya love." Poppa said cupping her face and kissing her. Mamma threw her arms around them both and Waul felt something in his own heart twist. He shook it off.

" Well...now that I've satisfied my curiosity..."

" It killed ze cat you know!" Mamma said stiffly waving a wooden spoon at him.

" Yes well since I'm still alive I must be on my way home. Do have my list? "

Mamma shoved it out the window at him. " Begone you nosy thing. You men...always think you know what's best for young women..." She trailed off into muttering Russian but Waul merely chuckled and tipped his hat at her.

She liked him he could tell. He sighed and turned to head home keeping his eyes open for rattlesnakes and coyotes the only two things he feared right now.

He was about 30 minutes from his home when his fur began to stand up and he slowed down. He suddenly wished he had brought his silver tipped cane that twisted into a rapier and gave him more fighting room then his knife. He stopped and wrinkled his nose briefly.

" I can smell you whoever you are and it's passing rude to come into another's territory without an invitation."

A deep voice that sent uncomfortable vibrations through his body caused him to turn to a boulder on the side of the road.

" Cat R. Waul."

A lynx stepped out and tipped up a black cowboy hat pinning him with a cold yellow gaze moonlight shining from his teeth.

Waul stiffened " You have me at a disadvantage my good sir...you seem to know me...but I'm certain I have yet to make your acquaintance."

A purring growl came from the large feline as it walked slowly up to Waul. " So you haven't..."

Waul's tail began to twitch but he kept his chin up disdainfully . His top hat only came up to the big feline's chin.

" Name's Clay McGregor of the McGregor gang. I don't suppose you remember the three cats that were here in Green River when you showed up? "

Waul crossed his arms " I certainly do. Starving dolts who didn't realize how easy it would be to get plenty to eat and drink."

Clay growled and some of the other cats immediately backed up. Waul allowed one ear to twitch.

" Well it's been a pleasure but if you'll excuse me I must be on my way." He began walking away.

" Don't walk away from me Waul!" Clay snarled he went to pull out his six shooters and froze. As fast as lightening The British feline had whirled around with a pistol loaded and cocked aimed straight at Clay's heart.

Rather then be concerned Clay looked amused. Waul's ears twitched as he heard several guns cocked around him. When he spoke he sounded bored enough to fall asleep.

" I might die in the middle of this road my good man but I promise you my bullet will take out your heart and you'll be just as dead."

Clay made a motion and the guns were slowly put away. Waul merely aimed for the sky.  
Clay walked up to Waul and looked him up and down again. " Well well so your not such a uppity talking pussy after all. Got a little grit in you I see."

" My dear sir I might point out your speech is as educated as mine and I am NOT a pussy." The last word came out in a hiss.

Clay chuckled " Yes well on the reservations we learn to speak and write and do sums. Just so we don't give away our towns and lands with a paw print thanks to smooth talking outsiders like yourself."

Waul sighed stifling a yawn " Yes, Yes, very good. If you'll excuse me." He turned and walked away keeping the gun in his hand.

" Green River is mine Waul and I aim to get it back. You can join me...or you can die with the rest of the town."

" Good NIGHT sir!" Waul snapped walking faster.

" You think on that partner...and I'll be seeing you soon." Clay motioned the other cats to head out. He smirked at the red caped feline walking away. A strong one. Definitely a born leader if he had been on Clay's side int he first place but ah let him chew it over and wonder how the town would be taken.

Waul would come once the curiosity got the best of him. If not...perhaps the plight of a certain mouse would bring him running. Clay had nothing but time.


	6. Chapter 6

"You have to come Tanya! Why the whole town will be there!" West looked askance at the young Mousekewitz.

She shook her head again trying not to tremble. " Thank you Mr.s West but uh...well I have no desire to go to a hoedown because...well...because I'm in mourning."

West frowned " Eh? Mourning? "

Tanya nodded quickly " Yes we just got a note in saying our aunt passed away and we're in mourning it wouldn't be proper for me to go to a ..a...celebration right now. I need to spend it with my family."

West grabbed her hand " Oh my dear girl had I known! I would stay with you and dry your tears!"

Tanya began looking alarmed " Oh no..that's..it's ok Mr. West...these things happen and uh mamma said the best way to deal with our grief is in our own way in our own time. I might stay in my room and um sew...or something..."

West patted her hand and pressed his fat lips against it. Unlike Waul who had somehow managed not to drool all over her West's kiss was sloppy and wet. Tanya cringed.

West smiled at her affectionately " You'll make a fine wife Tanya, why you're so lovely and sweet hearted you'll be winning over voters left and right and I'll bet you'll want to have quite a family won't you? " He tipped her a wink that made her shudder.

" Mr. West please..." Tanya tugged at her hand.

" Of course of course well keep the dress my dear there will be other occasions to use it." He hitched up his belt over his large stomach and cocked his hat giving her what he no doubt thought was a dashing wink and turned to head off to speak to a small crowd of mice standing in front of the generals tore trading gossip.

Tanya gulped then ran. When she go to the water barrel she slipped behind it and slid down to pull her knees up. Her lips began to tremble. Was this to be her lot in life? Would she be forced to marry someone like West? Was she being selfish not to? She leaned her face into her lap and began to cry softly.

A soft gentle voice suddenly caught her attention.

" Excuse me Missus...you seem to need this more than I."

Tanya glanced up and squeaked a bit startled. There was a large black rat in front of her. He wore overalls over his broad black chest. In fact there was no color on him anywhere other then his red eyes and his bland brown pants and dirty white shirt. A shapeless brown hat was crammed on his head and when he removed it she saw to her surprise his fur was long and swept over his ears in an attempt to keep it out of his face. The effect was dashing and a bit sexy. He was holding out a white handkerchief to her. His face was warm and slightly concerned.

" Oh...I'm sorry you startled me..." She took the handkerchief and dried her eyes. She started to hand it back.

" Oh no Missus you keep it please ah wuz just hopin you could help me is all." He nervously took off and turned his brown hat around in his black paws his tail curling around his feet.

"Oh...well how can I help you." Tanya asked standing up. She blinked up at the rat. He had seemed big because she was sitting down but she suddenly realized he actually was big. Bigger than any mouse she had ever seen anyway. She suddenly felt uneasy and glanced around quickly.

If the rat noticed her unease he didn't comment on it. " My name's Tar missus I wuz wantin to settle my family here in this here town but...well..." He looked around and spread his hands out. " I'm such a dummy I can't seem to figure out who to speak to!"

Tanya relaxed a little " Oh...the mayor is the one you want to start with. He's the mouse over there in the white coat and hat. Mr. West. He can even help you find a place big enough for your family Mr. Tar. "

The rat twisted his hat his face twisting into an' aw gosh' look " Aw golly missus just call me Tar! A lady like you ain't gotta call a rat like me Mr. no how no way! "

Tonya found herself smiling at him. Now that her eyes were dry she started taking in little details. His fur was glossy and healthy. His eyes though a sinister red were large and gentle and his smile was sweet almost making him seem like a little boy. His ears were a bit tattered but he was keeping them pressed to his head to show no aggression and his voice...well his voice was actually lovely.

She blushed suddenly realizing they had been staring at each other. She cleared her throat. " I hope your family will be very happy here Tar. I can't wait to meet your wife and kids...my dad sells violins and fiddles and gives lessons if you like. " She motioned out to the store in the distance " Mousekewitz, maybe we'll be neighbors if you need a big place."

Tar chuckled " Naw only thang I ever learnt to play missus is a harmonica but we'll be neighbors right nuff. I ain't got a wife and kids but I live with my sister, my brother and my brother's wife and they got about 8 young un's atween em. What's yer name missus?"

" Tanya, Tanya Mousekewitz." Tar took her hand and kissed the air just above it and it sent a warm shiver through her. His every move was slick and powerful. She suddenly wondered if he liked theater and opera and well things like that. She hoped so...she wanted someone to talk to other than Waul. Waul was way out there Tar would be here in town. She suddenly didn't feel so lonely.

" I have to go Tar...pleased to meet you" She bobbed in a courtesy and turned to hurry off.

" Bye bye Missus Mousekewitz." Tar called waving at her. His sappy smile turned a bit more menacing and he turned towards the desert. He flashed a quick thumbs up before putting his hat back on and searching out Mayor West. The fat little mouse would give him what he wanted or Tar would take him behind the saloon and beat him to within an inch of his life.

He began to whistle softly as he walked away from the water bin.


	7. Chapter 7

Waul was hiding under the settee pressed against the wall. His humans had come back and from the high shrieky annoying laugh of his master's wife she was in a fine mood...which would meant she would want to cuddle him to her busom.

The thouhgt was enough to make him retch slightly.

The study door opened and pair of little girl legs skipped in. He mentally sighed. Alice would bird dog him she always did. There were times he would swear she could understand him maybe read his mind but he had never tried to put that to the test.

She peered under the settee where he was hiding and grinned at him. If a girl could be termed cute Waul supposed Alice would be. She had dimples and curly blonde hair and big blue eyes and she was missing a baby tooth which made her seem incredibly younger then she was.

Waul cringed as he heard her mother's voice.

" Pussy? Puss puss pussy! Come to Momma baby!"

Waul hissed making Alice giggle a little. She stood up and called out " He's outside momma! I saw him out the window! "

Waul went limp with relief hearing the horrible woman go upstairs without him.

He sighed and reluctantly went to Alice.

" Meow." He said flatly

Alice laughed softly. " Nice to see you too...look what I got you! " She displayed a bag and Wauls ears flattened. Clothes. He began to swear silently...oh please no baby clothes. Please oh please oh please...

Alice pulled out a red garment and unfolded it for his perusal. His ears perked up. It was a silk brocade vest wihch displayed dragons when the light shone across it. He studied it pleased. Then Alice pulled out two capes for him made of rich velvet. Black for formal and a Green one for informal. He also had two more vests that had to have cost a packet even if they were small. He supposed this was what he'd be wearing to her boring little tea parties. However they would also look excellent on him for his outings. In his minds eye he saw his diva in a beautiful sleeveless dress sitting on his black cape as they triumphantly walked across the stage.

" One more thing kitty..." She dug and came up triumphantly with a bag of cat nip which sent an excited purr through waul and he found himself rubbing against her pleased.

" Momma said she wasn't buying anymore so you could be stoned all day so I used my pin money to get it so momma can't know. It's just between me and you right? "

Waul gazed at her. He had to stop himself from nodding but he perked his ears up curled his tail trying to look pleased making his eyes as big as he could.

Alice suddenly hugged him and then stood up. " Put your clothes up I have to go unpack and hide this!" She sat the catnip in front of him.

When she left he picked up the red vest and slipped it on pleased by the quality. It had been a long time since he had been treated as the well bred feline he was.

He quickly dragged his clothes to the bed and set them aside. Let the humans think he was just laying on them all day. The catnip he tucked into the pocket of his favorite traveling vest. He took a quick hit and sighed in bliss.

Well almost bliss, His mind had been on Clay McGregor and his gang for most of the morning. He had to visit the town of Green River and warn them. Except what exactly was he warning them off? The town wouldn't fall to a pack of cats. Too many humans and Whylie had some younger dogs helping him and that great buffoon Tiger to patrol and enforce the law there.

Still he wanted to at least warn his diva. He recognized her as his greatest weakness. Though he hoped they didn't know about her the look on Clay's face had clearly told him they knew everything. Those sharp intelligent eyes weren't likely to miss much.

He couldn't head back out to the town till tomorrow when his humans went to church. He decided that tonight he must play the feline grateful for his human masters. Tomorrow at first light he was going to the find some answers. The three felines that were in the town originally were back with the gang. He had smelled them. They had been stupid and slow and starving, easily manipulated. One or all three would tell him what he wanted to know if he applied the spurs properly. Clays one mistake was everyone's mistake. Waul looked like a gentlemen, had the blood and manners bred into him as a gentleman, but that didn't mean he was nice, honest, or fair.

He was thinking up plans and discarding them and coming with new ones so deep in though he didn't hear the study door open. The voice caused him to cringe to the floor with a groan under his breath. He dug his nails in knowing it would do him no good.

" PUSSY! MY BABY!"

He was scooped up.

" Oh No!" Waul moaned trying to get loose. He held his breath as his face was drawn to the enormous bosom in front of him.

Tonya Mousekewitz stood proudly in front f the store. Tomorrow it would open. The family had done it. They had a lovely display of fiddles and all things associated with that. Her father had hit the jackpot. Apparently fiddlin' was a big thing here in the West and he already had a line of clients who wanted to learn. Her and mother finished the light work then took her baby sister and went home leaving Tiger, her father, and Fieval to finish up the minor details.

Tonya dreamily brought the basket out and began to take down the laundry. Suddenly something caught her ears and she perked them up her mouth opening in wonder...

There was a voice in the air. A beautiful tenor. A singing voice so emotional and beautiful she yearned to sing with it. She headed in the direction it seemed to come from and noticed between each line there was the sound of wood being chopped.

" Find me here."

chop*

"Speak to me,"

chop*

"I need to feel you."

chop*

"I need to hear you."

chop*

Tonya peeped around a corner and saw Tar swinging and ax and splitting wood just as easy as you please. He might not have been broad like some of the other mice but since he was bigger his body was more compact and his muscles still rippled. Tonya pulled away and leaned against the barrel listening breathlessly as he sang

"You are my light."

chop*

"That's leading me,"

chop*

"To a place where I find peace,"

chop*

"again."

Tonya peeked around and saw he was gathering all his split wood and was dreamily walking to his wood stack adding the newly cut logs. Although she didn't know it he saw her out of the corner of his eyes and smirked slightly before singing some more stretching his voice.

He leaned against the stack and gazed at the sky for a moment. The very epitome of dark dreams and dashing romance.

"You are the strength that keeps me walking..You are the hope that keeps me trusting."

He began walking slowly to the barrel appearing to be lost in his own song and Tonya watched him disappear around the other side of her, blushing her heart beating a fast pulse. Suddenly from the other side of the barrel Tar placed his hand on hers and pulled her out to the opening.

She gasped and tugged briefly at her hands until she realized he was pulling her into a slow dreamy dance. This time he sang to her intensely and held her close. He had a delicious smell of fresh wood and soil.

"You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose your everything."

They made a slow dreamy turn.

"How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"

There was noise and Tonya glanced over and blinked realizing several ladies were watching Tar. He danced by a broken mirror and she got a look at herself. Her hand me down clothes her patched dress and face devoid of any makeup. Her hair pulled back into a childish ponytail.

What was she doing?

Tonya tried to pull away. Tar went down on one knee and sang to her a moment longer holding her hand to his chest. His long black fur was silky and soft and made her blushed more. She had never touched another's chest that wasn't family.

"You calm the storms and you give me rest,"  
"You hold in your hands, you won't let me fall"

Tar let her hand slip away keeping his palm pressed as long as he could against her own fingers as she slid away and she back up. He gave her a look she couldn't interpret but the other ladies hurried to Tars side. He was still holding Tonya's gaze as he finished the last line of his song.

"you still my heart and take my breath away, would you take me in? Take me deeper now?"

* Everything by Lighthouse*

Tonya turned and hurried away home. Tar watched her thoughtfully while the other ladies gathered around him their perfume somewhat cloying. They fanned themselves in the heat made worse by the heavy dresses they wore with their silly hats and stupid hair does.

He politely blew them off letting them know if they wanted to come back another time why he might see about walking around town with one or two of them. Right now though he had chores.

Had to help his family and all that. His lies were so slick and compelling he probably could have suggested they leap off the water barrel and they would have run to do so. He had to stop himself from laughing at them. Stupid mice. Still, he slipped a little note to one or two real beauties to meet him later.

Clay hadn't said anything about not having some fun he had just said get to know the mouse Waul was so enamored with. He didn't see what the appeal was. She was barely out of her teen years and obviously had lived a hard life and was used to work. He hadn't heard her sing yet but he would work on that later. There was only one thing he knew for sure and it was all he needed to know. She was lonely and she was sorely lacking in genteel romance.

Tar walked into his new place and paused at the mirror. He didn't look much different then any other wharf rat but wharf rats were not really known out here since they mostly stayed on ships and spread out their communities by the wharfs. They were big and they were vicious and they held their own towns pretty well. It would take a mean vicious feline to take on a wharf rat and even then there was no guarantee that cat wouldn't get overwhelmed by a pack of them and get turned into lunch. The rats had been known to even run off humans when needed. Mice were not welcome and Tar had heard from his grandfather that there had been a time when mice had actually been on the menu if food got low enough.

They had the distinct honor of spreading plague and Leprosy which equaled more food for them. Back in the days of kings, Wharf rats had been captured and fought like dogs and cocks before humans realized the diseases they carried and outlawed it. The money though that had been bet on them! Especially if they had been pitted against an ally cat my god the money rolled in! The thought made Tar wished he could get involved in some underground fights. He couldn't risk looking threatening though and fighting would definitely make him unwelcome int his boring little water hole.

Tar ran his hand through his long black fur and grinned at the reflection. Yup he stood out in a good way. He decided to tell Clay the only thing he had found out so far is he wouldn't mind eating Waul's little mouse all up.

Catching the double meaning of that he let loose his high squeaky laugh. Boyo wasn't the day just fine?


	8. Chapter 8

Waul slouched through the cat door wanting to be away from the humans who owned him for a moment. He could have run away again but he found he didn't have the patience to build his empire from the ground up again so he could enjoy the finer things in life. Once he was out of view of the house he jumped up on a rock and glared around. Cattle...cattle everywhere. Still he just had an excellent fish dinner and expensive new clothes so there wasn't much he was missing. Accept the voice of his little diva.

His nose twitched and his green eyes narrowed. Someone was in his territory! Again! He growled softly. If it was that Clay character there was going to be trouble sure enough. Still he couldn't back down. If they got even one hint of weakness they would be upon him like vultures on a dying varmint. He might very well die but he would take Clay at the very least with him. Something told him the big Lynx wouldn't shoot him as he was unarmed. This might just come down to some down and dirty fighting. Fine. He had learned to box with the finest!

He walked lazily around a fence post and paused. There was a silhouette across the driveway watching him. He sat and stared patiently waiting. He had perfected jaded ennui a long time ago. If he looked anymore bored he would be asleep.

After a moment the other feline got down and walked into the moonlight.

For a moment Waul was enchanted. Another desert Lynx, a female this time with long silky black hair that she let blow freely in the wind. There appeared to be a few beads braided in a tiny braid around her face. Her eyes were a sky blue and lined in thick black lines that delicately traced around her nose to disappear into the natural colors of her muzzle.

She was svelte but busomy and she was wearing a plain prairie dress that was hanging off one creamy blonde shoulder. Waul stood up and walked over to her. She shifted as though she might run but then held her ground. He took her paw and kissed it bowing as a proper gentleman would.

Where Clay had stood over him she was his height which still made her large. The wind blew dark strands around her face as she peeked at him from under long lashes.

Suddenly Waul lashed out kicking her feet from under her and twisted throwing her on her stomach to the ground. The air whooshed out of her in a squeak as his weight pressed her down. He kept his mouth close to her throat so she could feel his breath against her nape letting her know at any time he could take her lovely neck in his teeth and hold her in a dominate position until she gave in.

Her paws were pressed close to her body and her heavy claws were digging into the dirt but for some reason she wasn't fighting.

" My dear...no doubt you've been sent by that blackguard Clay to try to seduce me for whatever reason but I assure you...I've been catered to by some of the most beautiful courtesans in England. I'm afraid you're a very sad waste."

He didn't mention none of them had been wild felines and she was wild all the way through. He could feel it in the strength that coiled in her body under him. He had never seen such eyes as she had and he had never seen a Lynx until he came to America. As a breed he had to admit they were striking...much more so then the average house cat.

Courtesan or no this female wouldn't bend over and wait patiently for him to take his fleeting pleasure. Instinct told him she would move like the ocean before a storm and the ride would be anything but fleeting.

At the moment however she didn't move or say anything. He wondered what she was waiting on. Her hair had curled around his arms and the scent was primal and had him sniffing her appreciatively.

Finally he felt her pull in some air. She was very careful to move nothing but her head which only angled so he could see one lovely eye.

"Well? " She asked. He trembled, her voice was husky but beautiful. His own voice was hoarse as his ears perked up hoping to hear that sound again.

" Well what? "

" Aren't you going to take me? "

Waul stiffened in shock " WHAT?! " He leaped off her. He was speaking indignantly while she slowly sat up the other sleeve of her dress falling off her shoulder. The top of her dress seemed in danger of slipping off completely.

" Madam," He said coldly " I am Cat T. Waul! I do NOT, I repeat do NOT have to force myself on any female when there are many that would simply bend over if I snapped my fingers!"

She looked amused " You are so loved? "

Waul hedged around that " Love might be a strong word madam but there are PLENTY of courtesans and tavern wenches who wouldn't turn me down if I so desired female company."

She nodded and then pulled her dress up before carefully getting on her feet.

" My brother doesn't know I'm here."

Waul looked unimpressed " Is that so? Why should I care? Why are you here madam?"

She walked up to him and then walked slowly around him looking him over even sniffing him briefly as she talked.

" My brother say a gentleman challenges him. A gentleman from across the sea. I have never seen a gentleman before. You are as he said...a gentleman. I am pleased to meet you...my name is Moonlight. For my eyes."

He kept slightly tense ready to tackle her again if she made an off move. A fight with her would be just as damaging as a fight with another male cat he didn't doubt. She stood in front of him and studied him with great interest. He didn't take his eyes off her.

" Your eyes are so green...like green stones...Malachite...yes you are like Malachite in the rough."

" Madam..I think you should take your leave." Waul said stiffly.

Moonlight looked a bit defeated and gave him a hurt look her lovely ears drooping slightly " Truly? You do not find me pretty at all? Always I fight off my brothers friends...I do not like them Waul...I do not like them and I do not want them...but you...so different...you are so different you do not want me even a little? "

Waul stayed silent. She slumped a little and lowered her beautiful eyes to the ground. With a defeated bob she turned to leave and he began to back up. Suddenly she stopped and turned to stare at him and he tensed. She smiled widely suddenly remembering something that Clay had said about Waul while he had been alternately cursing him and laying out nasty threats about what he wanted to do to the uppity British cat.

Something about how much the feline had put into his saloon and his Diva and how only the most beautiful voices would be allowed to grace his stage. Auditory beauty over physical beauty apparently. She ran back to the rock she had been on and leaped on top of it then she tipped her head back and began to sing.

" Dream by night wish by day,  
love begins this way.  
Loving starts when open hearts  
touch and stay.  
Sleep for now,  
dreaming's how lovers lives are planned!  
Future song and flying dreams,  
hand in hand!

Love it seems made flying dreams so hearts could soar!  
Heaven sent these dreams were meant.  
to prove once more...  
That love is the key!  
Love is the key..."

* Flying Dreams by Jerry Goldsmith based on the video /FPkRdtcUsws *

Waul stood staring at her clutching his heart with shock. Her voice wasn't trained but it was wild and beautiful and sent chills up and down his spine and a warmth in his belly that to his embarrassment began to excite him.

She smiled at him in feminine triumph having found his weakness. She leaped off the rock and turned to be on her way purring softly to herself.

" Moonlight! Wait!" Waul started to go after her but she turned to smile coyly at him over her shoulder. He stopped wary again reminding himself this was the enemy. He couldn't allow his love of beautiful music to once again defeat him.

" You stay, I think you like me to come back yes? You like my singing I will sing for you and you will find me beautiful."

" Well..." Waul stared at her trying to think of a way to tell her she was beautiful without ruining his previous pose.

She shook her head. " Not safe for you to go where I go...but for you...I will risk trouble with my kin...I will come back..." She turned to run gracefully into the darkness. Waul leaped up on the rock.

" Wait m'dear! When?! When will I see you again!? "

Her voice was distant and he realized not only was she strong she was fast " When the moon is full!"

Waul spent a good 20 minutes standing on the rock inhaling her scent thinking hard wondering what the devil he was going to do. This could be a deviously clever trap...except he couldn't picture Clay using a woman against his enemy. Clay had struck him as one of those fools who felt like he had to do the dirty work himself or it wouldn't be honorable to him somehow. He was a top cat and top cats always felt like they had to beat the competition themselves or they were somehow demeaned. However despite what she had said she might very well be seeking to help her brother.

Brotherly consent or no brotherly consent.

Still this could work to his advantage. He was a gentleman damn it and he could easily be a gentleman if that's truly what she was interested in. Charm was as natural to him as breathing when he chose to display his manners. A slow smile spread across his face. Yes. This might work to his advantage. He had spent most of his life maneuvering women of every class and seducing a majority of them. He could play the part of a love struck fool while using Moonlight to get the goods on Clay. In fact it might be the safest, fastest, and most pleasurable route to get a paw in the enemy's camp so to speak.

Mentally patting himself on the back he went back inside to his big warm bed in the study. Alice was in there playing the flute. She was trying to do Mozart and cheerfully butchering it. Waul groaned and lay down covering his ears.

Alice stopped playing and looked right at him turning her nose up. " Like you could do better! "

Waul looked at her giving her his ' you're bothering me with your very existence look ' he had perfected in front of a mirror.

" Meowr phssst Rawwr rrrrhhhhh." he said curling onto his back letting her know that HE would like to go to bed now and SHE could stop that infernal noise so he could get his beauty sleep please.

Alice huffed and began taking the flute apart and putting it up. " I hate when you act like that. Momma thinks you're cute but she doesn't know what a...what a..." She glanced at the door and lowered her voice to a whisper " Asshat you are!"

Waul raised his head and gave her a feline expression of disapproval. Such language! Really! America really wasn't good for some of these humans. Just look how low standards were dropping in this house.

Alice looked satisfied though and actually stopped as she passed his bed and dropped a kiss on the top of his head. 'Asshat indeed!' he fumed. She scratched under his chin and he allowed a purr to escape.

" I'll practice the piano tomorrow night. I'll play your favorite! G'night Waul." She kissed him again once more. At least unlike her mother she didn't feel the need to slobber on him and smother him with her little mammary glands and she actually was decent at the piano. At least it didn't sound like a bird trapped in a chimney screaming to get out.

Waul lay his head down as the light was turned out and Alice went upstairs to play with her dolls and read her books. Every muscle in his body when limp. He purred a lullaby to himself his eyes drifted close. He was almost asleep when shock suddenly hit him and he popped up stunned.

" Bloody hell! She called me Waul!"


	9. Chapter 9

Clay leaned against a barrel looking at the rough map he had gouged out with his thick claws. He was in a passing foul mood. The town couldn't be taken. At least not with the small band he had. It wasn't the mice, the cats, or even the dogs. It was the humans.

Clay bared his long thick fangs. The damn humans who encroached more and more on the land caring little that they were running off the rightful inhabitants. Soon there wouldn't be enough land for him to hunt on and he'd have to leave. Well he'd leave a fare thee well for the damn humans.

The part of the town inhabited by the mice and cats and stray dogs was largely abandoned. The newer town featured a newer cleaner saloon. A food store. An animal supply store. A smithy and more. Now some homes were squashed together but pushing ever closer to the wilderness that knocked on their door. Clay looked up at the boxes marked TNT. He had the beginnings of a plan. The boom sticks and blasting sticks were powerful weapons that the humans used vigorously against each other and the wildlife they were stealing from. It would be divine karma if these things were suddenly used against them.

There were whistles and purrs as Moonlight walked in her face so composed it could have belonged to a carving in the rock face of the desert. A goddess on the prow of the wilderness. Clay merely twitched an ear in greeting, Some of his men had disfigured faces and one or two had lost an eye thanks to his sister. The cougar, the largest feline of any of them was one of the few that watched her hungrily knowing she didn't have the strength to fight him off. Clay payed little mind to such things. This was the desert. Either you fought and won or you fought and lost. He had told his sister when she was young and still trying to learn her way around the world they lived in that she either fought off males or she would be hurt.

She had been confused. He had knocked her down and invited a friend of his to have at her. She had been frozen in shock which had simply made way for another male to mount her. To Clay's amusement it had taken five males before she had let loose her anger and began fighting back.

Now very few were able to take from her and Clay patted himself on the back for making her tough so young. She smelled of the lake nearby and he wrinkled his nose unable to understand her insistence on constant cleanliness. The thought she might be unconsciously trying to scrub the taint of so many abuses from her body did not cross his mind because he had been hurt plenty of times himself and it had made him tougher and meaner. They were not house cats. They were wild like the land and had to be as wild as the land to survive.

She placed a quick dry kiss on his cheek and leaned her head briefly against his shoulder. The thought she might be memorizing his every move never crossed his mind. Not only was she wild...she was female. Her world was to settle down have kittens, guard the den, and feed her mate. In fact she was getting a little old and he was beginning to wonder when she would settle down and get off his hands. He had a nasty feeling she was eating a certain plant to keep her from quickening with kittens. He didn't have time to deal with her now. If she grew too old to settle she'd just die in the desert and he'd be rid of her either way.

She moved gracefully to the end of the cave ignoring the hissed threats and purred invitations. and settled in a nook her back facing the wall and began stretching some leather.

The cougar watched her and she already knew that he would have her. Tonight. Tomorrow. However many times he wished. He could kill her and would no doubt if she fought too much. She had to fight some. He liked it that way She had a strong survival instinct. There were some fights not worth fighting. Somethings had to be endured until one could plan an escape to hopefully a better life.

The town Clay was so obsessed with was a mystery to her. They lived off the land. Most of the cats with Clay were feral and had learned to live off the land without humans, yet suddenly because there were pampered felines living in a town that had been rundown and almost off the map Clay seemed obsessed with making them pay for some imagined slights. Especially Cat R. Waul. He hated Cat R. Waul with such passion she was surprised he didn't explode with his fury and yet she didn't understand why the British feline inspired such anger. Clay had never met him until he had confronted Waul in his territory.

Moonlight smiled to herself. After Clay had gone out to hunt she had listened with awe while the other cats talked about Waul. They had whispered that he had stood Clay down. Had outdrawn a gun on him and had turned his back and walked away with no fear at all of the Lynx. Some of the cats who had been in with Waul shivered as they remembered the anger and cruelty Cat had displayed. Even the biggest one didn't dare get on Waul's bad side. Apparently Waul had a uncanny capacity to pull off revenge without killing his revel which just left scared felines alive to pass stories about him. Which was actually the idea. The one thing Waul knew a scared cat was more useful then a dead one.

She purred softly listening to stories about how so and so's BIG brother had gotten into a fight with the genteel feline and had literally been beaten into the ground. Waul displayed cunning moves and was fast and quite a bit stronger then he looked. No doubt he had learned the art of looking weak while being strong to keep his enemies and men under control when they tried to get rowdy.

Then she frowned as the conversation turned to the Diva. That was how she was referred to with a capital D. The Diva. Apparently the Diva had the power to unman the British gent with her singing. In fact she had actually captivated most of those who heard her sing. She was amazing. With a voice like an angel. For a mouse she wasn't bad looking and stood out from the the other mice innocent and full of dreams. Dreams that Waul apparently made come true.

Waul was in love with her. It was sick sounding but apparently widely accepted. She had been his downfall he had been willing to let go of his whole empire to save her. She was the reason the British feline had been run out of town. Not her brother. Not the cat named Tiger. Not even Whily Burp. The Diva had been his down fall and supposedly he was nursing a broken heart as well as a broken spirit somewhere on a ranch.

Moonlight's soft lips quirked in amusement. She had been taken down by Waul. A domesticated cat. She had been pinned to the ground faster and with more finesse then she ever had before. Yet he hadn't hurt her. He could have easily. She grinned secretly to herself. Waul did not have the look of a cat suffering either from a broken heart or a broken spirit. If anything his spirit was a strong as an eagles and something in his eyes was just as wild though banked by civility.

" What the hell are you grinning at? "

Moonlight stopped what she was doing and turned a calm face to the cougar. He had no name he would give them and he was wild and moody as well as dangerous.

" My thoughts are my own. Leave me be to my work." She started to work on the leather again when she felt his large paw on her shoulder.

" Walk with me."

Moonlight sighed irritated. Then decided best to get it over with so she could bathe and get back to work. She slipped off her dress ignoring the whistles and cat calls. She was tired of ripped dresses and started just taking them off when she knew she was going to be fighting for the tattered threads of her virtue. Luckily she had hurt enough of them they didn't all pounce on her anymore. Only three more hitched up their belts grinned slyly and whistled as they prepared to follow them out.

Moonlight paused at the door scraped her claws for a few minutes sharpening them up. One cat froze at the sight of those long sharp nails. Deciding he wanted to keep his eyes more then he wanted a female he sat back down.

Moonlight met Clay's eyes for a moment as he watched her followed by three males who were going to rape her if they could and he did nothing. Not for the first time Moonlight wondered did he hate her as much as she hated him? Did he know she was working on her own personal plans? The blasting sticks would kill some humans in a town...but they would kill every feline in this cave.

She wondered if Clay had ever thought of THAT? Did he think she would care if she was one of them?

She didn't. Not at all. Head high shoulders back the lovely curve of her spine accented by the black fur going down her back to her gently rounded hunches she walked out like a queen being followed by servants instead of a female abused and alone fighting for what was left of her spirit.


	10. Chapter 10

Tar stood at the door of the Mousekewitz home. He had cleaned up was wearing clean clothes and had a clutch of wild flowers in hand. He knocked and the door was whipped open by Momma Mousekewitz. She eyed him a moment then shook her head slowly.

Tar frowned not sure what to make of this. He quickly gave her a cautious smile " Uh Ma'am? Can Tanya please come walk with me? "

" Tar!" Tanya saw him and smiled shyly peeking around her mother. To her shock her mother gave her a gentle nudge to get behind her.

" I know what you are warf rat!" Momma shook her finger up at him " Away with you! My daughter not have anything to do with your people!"

" Don't tell me you don't like my color either ma'am? " Tar asked giving her a slightly sad smile. " Seems like a lotta folk don't like having a black rat around but I promise you ma'am. I won't even take her out of the yard if you don't want me to." He tried to offer the flowers. To his shock and Tanya's dismay Momma Mousekewitz slammed the door in his face.

" Why that little bitch!" Tar said softly. The flowers dangling from his fist.

" Oh, do be careful she's a bit stronger than she looks."

Tar felt his face go slack with shock. Waul stood over him leaning against a post looking amused. There was a wagon next to him with various supplies in it. He picked up his monocle and studied the rat.

" You've been asked to leave I believe, scamper off now."

Tar sneered at him " Playing supply donkey Waul? Wow how appropriate for a broke dick fop like you. What next? Will you let her saddle you and be her pretty pony?"

Waul dug at one ear briefly " I'm sorry can you repeat that?"

" You heard arright..." Tar said giving him a nasty smile.

" Yes...yes I did...how interesting...yet another soul who knows me that I've never met...gracious me...my fame must be bigger than I thought. Tell me does Clay pay you in peanuts? Does he keep a little exercise wheel for you? I certainly hope so got to stay in shape when your so low on the totem pole."

Tars eyes narrowed hatefully. Before he could say anything the door flew open and Tanya flew out running literally into his arms while her mother shouted in Russian.

" Oh Tar! I'm so sor...Waul!" She pulled away quickly not sure why she was blushing and feeling guilty. " You're here."

Waul looked amused as he threw his arms out causing his cape to flare out briefly and the sun to pick up the designs on his vest. Clothes made the cat and Waul wore his perfectly.

" Indeed m'dear here I am! Have I come at a bad time? Introduce me to you little friend I don't believe we've met."

" Oh this is Tar, he's moving into town with his family. Tar this is my...my friend. Cat R. Waul."

The cat and rat nodded stiffly at each other. " Moving in with a family you say? " Waul studied the rat. He didn't think Tanya had any idea what she was dealing with. Warf rats practically overran London at some point and he had seen them at their worst first hand.

Momma Mousekewitz came out angry. " You! I tell you to leave! You're still here! Such disrespect!"

" Oh momma!"

" No no Tanya..she's right I shouldn't be here disrespectin' yer momma and yer house I'm so sorry ma'am." Tar said slipping back into his persona. He gave Tanya a sad smile and turned to walk back towards his home ignoring several ladies who followed him giggling.

Waul felt his lip curl up. " Dear Lord please tell me I don't look like that when I'm doing innocent farm boy."

Momma Mousekewitz actually laughed " You? Farm boy! Hahahahahaah! Not you Waul humility...not your thing...sneaky ... conniving snake oil sales man more your type. What do you have?"

Tanya blushed wondering just what was wrong with her mother today? Waul rather then look offended looked amused.

" You're quite right madam. Humility is not my style." He punctuated this by tightening his neck sting tie causing the emerald sparkling and matching his eyes while he gave them a charming devilish smile. Tanya giggled while Momma rolled her eyes. She went through the things he brought checking her list. While Tanya grinned up at Waul admiring his new duds.

" You got new clothes!"

Waul smiled pleased spreading his arms and turning for her perusal " Yes Alice has finally gotten her style sense up to scratch."

"Alice? Oh yes! The little girl."

Waul nodded his eyes looking around. He spotted Whylie and another dog lazing in the sun...on a...porch...again. Waul rolled his eyes. " Please excuse me m'dear I needs speak with someone. " He took his top hat off and bowed briefly at them before making his way to the dogs.

To their credit at least both dogs were awake by the time he walked up to them. Though Whylie looked about ready to drop back off to sleep.

" Wattya want?" The smaller dog was a young shepard and Waul had to loosen his collar slightly. He didn't like shepherds, bulldogs, pit bulls, Dobermans, or Rottweilers. Most other big dogs he had no issues with but the above named never failed to chase him up a tree, a roof, once he'd been stuck on a damn telephone pole. In the rain. Luckily this one was still practically a puppy. Waul supposed it was good to train them young.

" Whylie my good fellow I'd like to speak to you privately...can I get you a drink my good sir?"

" Probably He'll poison it!" The younger dog growled.

Whylie rolled his eyes while Waul smirked. " Dear me, my reputation proceeds me apparently."

The pup had the look of someone who wasn't sure if Waul was being funny or sincere.

" Jack...go patrol..." Whylie growled getting up. Waul winced as the old dogs joints all popped and crackled.

" Arthritis still bad old chap? " He asked politly.

" Better than sand fleas bitin my ass." The dog replied heading to the saloon. Waul's eyebrows arched for a moment not sure if he was expected to respond to that but he smoothly followed the old dog in the saloon. He winced.

His beautiful stage was full of garrish curtains and garrishly dressed cats and dogs kicking up their heels to display their pretty garters. Most of the drinkers were playing cards and not paying the least mind to the stage.

Waul sniffed haughtily at the obscene travesty that had been to his entertainment dream and sat at the bar removing his hat. An old greyhound came over and gave them their drinks. Waul cautiously sipped it and wrinkled his nose. Someone had gotten cheap. The brandy was watered down.

For a moment he had this absolute ridiculous urge to cry like a baby but that was something he got hold of quickly and squashed. No crying. No whining. What was done was done.

" Hey! What are you doing in here!?"

Waul glanced at the little mouse who had come running up to whylie his little slingshot out.

" Ah my young gun, I'm pleased to see you as I have some information I think you and the rest of the law should have to protect this so fair town."

Fieval frowned at him but pulled a cork over and sat down in front of Waul. He didn't understand why Tanya had made a deal with this conniving cat. He did admit though Waul had certain charm that he had bespelled even him until he found out that Waul intended to turn the town into mouseburgers.

" Ok Shoot."

" Bang." Waul said pointing at Fieval and clicking his thumb. Even he had a sense of humor. Fieval gave him a wane smile for the effort and Waul sighed and shrugged before sipping his watery Brandy again.

" First off my young sir are aware there is a warf rat paying attention to your sister? "

" Warf rat?" Whylie asked. He blinked sleepy eyes. " What the tarnation is a warf rat?"

Fievals frowned. " So...like a rat that comes from...a warf? "

Waul gazed at them in disbelief, For a moment he had the urge to throw his hands up and walk away. He didn't even live in this cursed little town how was it he was suddenly the most knowledgeable about what was and was not dangerous?

" Yes Mr. mousekowitz a warf rat is just that...a rat that lives on ships and warfs. They are quite dangerous."

" How dangerous? " Fieval asked leaning forward interested despite himself.

" Rattlesnake dangerous." Waul said dryly. " I believe he is to spy in your little town. I highly doubt any family is going to show up. More then likely he's here for a short period of time and then he will take what he knows to an individual who I fear is going to make my plans look like a walk in the park...as it were."

" You think the mice are in danger? " Whylie asked draining his drink. He belched causing Waul to wrinkle his nose.

" Actually I believe everyone is in danger. The individual is a desert Lynx. Goes by the name Clay McGregor."

For a long moment whylie and Fieval just stared at him. He stared back. Finally flustered he quickly took another sip of his brandy. It was awful he fought the urge to gag.

" What's a Lynx? " Fieval finally asked.

Waul found himself leaning his forehead against his hand briefly. Why had he come out here again?

" Wild desert cat son. McGregors dead."

" Yes well I'm sure all the McGregors YOU know are dead old chap but I assure you the Lynx I chatted with the other night is very much alive and appeared to have small posse with him."

Whylie motioned for another drink. Waul glared at him. " Well what are you going to do? "

"Do?"

" Yes do! You're supposed to be the law I'm bringing you information...despite my obvious dislike of this little waterhole...that potentially puts it in danger. So what are you going to do? "

" We'll look into it! Won't we Whylie?"  
" Yea ya might want to check it out son."

aul stared at then askance. " Him? You're putting this boy in charge of...but here...I'm being unfair ...after all you did have me cowering underneath a human gun before you so unceremoniously flung me and my boys into a mail bag. With luck you'll run the Lynx off with a few well placed pebbles.."

Fieval frowned up at Waul. " Your being sarcastic aren't you? "

With a snarl Waul scooped his hat up and marched out of the saloon. " Well that was a perfectly wonderful waste of time." he muttered.

He had made the edge of town when he heard his name. He turned and blinked surprised to see Tanya running after him as fast as she could.


	11. Chapter 11

Waul bent down and picked Tanya up bringing her close to his face. " Is anything amiss my Diva? "  
Tanya puffed slightly and shook her head " No. I just wanted to know what was going on."

Waul ran through the events of things that had happened and his suspicions on Tar hoping to warn her off. When he was done she sat very quietly in the middle of his hand.

He smiled rather sadly " Ah you don't believe me do you? You think I'm just trying isolate you. I assure you my dear if you talk to your mother she'll back me up on the character of warf rats."

Tanya twisted her dress briefly in her hands not meeting his eyes. " Couldn't he be like you? Couldn't he be an exception to the norm? "

Waul found himself chuckling " Is that what I am my dear? ' An exception from the norm? '"

Tanya didn't meet his eyes. She was staring at her hands.

Waul sighed. " M'dear I can't tell you who to associate with anymore than I can tell you who you should and should not trust but if you insist on ignoring your mother and me I do hope you'll take what we say with a grain of salt and be careful."

" Oh I will be." Tanya said smiling up at him. " Do you want me to you know, come with you and sing? "

Waul hesitated the Baron was off hunting and his wife was visiting neighbors for tea. Alice was home with her babysitter. He grinned and decided to see what Tanya made of her. " Indeed I do there's something I've been dying to share with someone! "

Waul slipped in through the cat door and made his way up the steps carefully. He had tucked Tanya into his collar and was trying to make sure the baby sitter didn't see her. The woman was old and gray and tended to have the vapors at the slightest hint of a crises. She had actually mistook Waul's tail for a snake once or twice. Waul had concluded the old bat had to be blind to mistake his furry tail for a snake but on these occasions she had screamed a shrill old lady scream and passed out with all the grace of a beached wale. Alice had found her smelling salts and revived her and explained to the old woman that there was nothing she need be concerned about.

Waul had found the old biddy to be annoying as most humans were. Luckily she was sleeping in a chair in the lounge but he still stayed silent as possible until he got to Alice's room. She had left the door cracked and wondered in. Alice was cheerfully sitting at a small table with her stuffed toys playing with a beautiful glass tea set.

She quickly moved one of her toys out of a chair when she saw Waul.

" Oh! Sir Wauld! Please join us! The princess was just telling us about a beautiful ball she went to! "

Waul sighed as Tanya twittered into his neck. He stood up and picked Tanya up holding her out for Alice's inspection.

Tanya shivered in shock and cringed. It had been drummed into her to never get to close to humans and this was as close as she had been with one actually looking at her.

" Might we have a another spot? I've got a visitor." Waul asked. Tanya turned a questioning gaze to him.

" Oh! Isn't she pretty!" Alice leaned down slightly and waved at Tanya " Hi little mousy do you want to join us for tea? I have cakes and cookies!"

Tanya found her mouth dropping open in shock. She closed it quickly. " Yes please." She said softly.

While Alice cheerfully set a spot up on the table Tanya turned to stare at Waul who gave her a smug smile.

" Yes I was rather shocked myself. This little...angel..." Waul rolled his eyes briefly " Has been listening to me for a long time without giving me a hint that she could understand my musings. Unfortunately for her she slipped up one night."

He placed Tanya on the table and she cautiously moved to the spot where Alice had set up a cup and saucer much to big for Tanya to pick up and a small place with a bite of cake on it bigger that Tanya was tall. She stared at the little girl.

" Uh...is it just us? " Tanya asked taking a a piece of the large cake and nibbling it.

Waul shook his head pretending to sip tea his finger up his movements relaxed and graceful. " No apparently she's able to communicate with every animal. She appears very intelligent that's the only thing I can think of as I've never found a human to speak to before."

He suddenly shrugged self consciously " Well of course I've never spent much time around human children either perhaps..."

Waul grunted as his top hat was whipped off and a paper crown was put on his head. He continued after adjusting the ' crown'.

" Perhaps all children have this ability and and they outgrow it."

Alice gave him a solemn look " You're a prince now, she's a princess, and I'm a fairy godmother! "

Waul looked for a moment like someone had stuffed a lemon in his mouth.

She picked up her cup while Tanya giggled softly remembering he own tea parties and how her sister was starting to enjoy pretending games. Alice waved around a wand.

" And poof! Everyone's cup is full! "

Waul carefully set down his cup and leaned toward Alice rising his monocle to his eye. Tanya was amused to see that he spoke to her the way humans usually talked to their dogs and cats.

" Little Alice? Sweetie? This is Tanya! Tanya's a good friend of mine!"

Alice paused looking at the mouse on her table thoughtfully. She smiled at her. " That's a pretty name. Princess Tanya! "

She turned and frowned at the door" If Mrs. Downey sees her she'll be really mad and she'll tell mommy and daddy."

Waul nodded then grimaced as his ' crown' fell in front of his eyes. He pushed it back with on finger.

" Yes well we mustn't let Mrs. Downey or your mother and father know. It'll be our little secret yes? "

Alice clapped her hands in delight. " I love secrets! You're not eating your cake."

" oh...err please forgive me Alice..."

" Fairy godmother."

Waul grimaced again " Oh really must I do this? "

Alice crossed her arms and gave him a dour look. Tanya laughed softly at him. " Come on Waul! What will it hurt? "

" Ugh if anyone sees this...ahem...I just ate fairy godmother please forgive me uh my royal tummy is quite full."

Alice smiled pleased " Very well. Princess won't you sing for us? "

Waul perked up " Yes Tanya...err I mean your highness...she was a princess right? ...please sing for us. It will certainly make this pretend tea go down much more smoothly and quickly.

Tanya stood up and cleared her throat. She was truly curious as to what this little girl would think of her singing. Tanya found that she was getting excited at the very thought. She felt like she had Waul had found something amazing and found herself wondering if anyone would believe her when she told them about this amazing little girl.

She began singing a children's song she had sung while jumping rope as a child. Alice sat clasping her hands together and grinning. Waul was again holding the cup of imaginary tea up smiling slightly while one of his ears twitched in time to the song.

The door creaked behind them " Alice...?"

To her credit Alice didn't panic. Instead she grabbed Waul's top hat off the floor and slammed it over Tanya knocking her saucer and cup off. Waul had already dropped his cup and was sitting straight as a board his eyes wide.

Mrs. Downy frowned " Did I...did I just see a mouse? "

" I'm just playing with my toys Mrs. Downy and Waul's having tea with me see? He's PRINCE Waul."

Tanya found herself practically stuffing her hands in her mouth to keep from laughing out loud at the strained meow Waul let out sounded like someone was choking him.

" Oh...well come along it's time for lunch I made you a nice sandwich."

Alice jumped up as she rarely moved slowly. There was just too much in the world to see and do and she wanted to make sure she saw and did everything. She was out the door and then quickly popped her head back in " Bye prince Wail! Buy Princes Tanya come back for tea soon! "

Waul sighed and then carefully picked his hat up. " Are you alright? I'm so sorry Alice is a bit impetuous..."

" I love her!" Tanya said enthusiastically " Maybe when my sister is older I can bring her and we can all have tea."

Waul didn't look very enthused by this and simply shrugged. A shrill scream made him sigh and he grabbed Tanya up and looked out the door his ears perked up curiously. Alice sat at the bottom of the steps screaming. Mrs. Downy hurried over to her.

" Dear what happened? "

" I fell down the last step and hurt my knee! It hurts! It huurrrts!"

Mrs. Downy peered at her then straightened up suddenly " Oh dear...there's blood...ohh ohhhh dear..."

" Oh no." Waul mumbled nearly dropping Tanya while he went to cover his eyes in exasperation.

Tanya watched shocked as the big woman fainted. Even Alice stopped screaming for a moment to stare at the big woman on the floor then she commenced to howling in pain.

" Alice stop that! You'll bring the whole bloody house down! " Waul snapped annoyed.

" But it HUUUURRRTS!" Alice screamed louder.

" Oh for the love of...let me see..." Waul grumbled some very unkind things under his breath while he investigated the screaming child. " Alice your knee barely has a scratch on it..."

" It's bleeding!" Alice howled.

" You'll stop that caterwauling this instant or I'll smack you! " Waul threatened.

" Cat!" Tanya said shocked.

" Well she's being quite unreasonable she hasn't lost a bloody leg it's a scratch it's already stopped bleeding for crying out loud!"

"Go get a wet cloth and a bandage." Tanya ordered shaking her head. She jumped down to the step he was standing on then walked over to Alice's tear streaked face. She gently used her dress to dry some of Alice's tears " There there it's ok sweet heart Waul will clean it up and make it better..."

" You're going to make ME play nursemaid?!" Waul looked scandalized by the thought.

Tanya gave him a look and he rubbed his face hard before stomping off. To make himself feel better he stomped over the unconscious Mrs. Downy who merely moaned.

He came back with a wet rag a bottle of medicine and a bandage. Alice had been quieting down but she began to scream again when she saw what he had.

" Not the stingy stuff! I don't want the stingy stuff! "

Waul simply ignored her and slapped the wet rag over her small knee once or twice. Tanya tried hard to calm Alice down while Waul doctored her up. When he rubbed some of the medicine one her the little girl went off again.

" OWOWOWOWOW! SHIT!"

"Alice!" Waul said glaring at her " Stop that language at once! It's not befitting a lady!"

" Shit!" Alice said again defiantly glaring at him.

" Fairy godmother's don't say that sweetie they say bippty boppty BOO!" Tanya said wiping A few more errant tears.

Waul rolled his eyes while Alice seemed to contemplate that a moment. He placed the bandage over her knee and taped it down.

" There. All done. I don't think anyone will have to cut off your leg. It really was a mild injury."

" Cut off my leg?!" Alice's eyes went wide.

Tanya glared at him " Stop that Waul! It's not funny! Really! You're fine sweetheart Waul was just joking."

"Oh...uh oh..." Alice said her red rimmed eyes going past Waul. He cringed already realizing what the problem was.

" Oh...Oh My GOD It's a MOUSE! Ohhhh!" Mrs Downy flopped back down to the floor having spotted Tanya sitting peacefully on Alice's shoulder.

" Well shit!" Waul said sourly.


End file.
